


Blue-eyed Rascal

by MiniMiney_Mo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru Are Related, POV Multiple, Student Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author just needed oikage fluff, i'm new to haikyuu and seijoh2 effed me up, kind of, kind of badly written fluff, they're adpoted brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMiney_Mo/pseuds/MiniMiney_Mo
Summary: If there was one thing Oikawa Tooru was sure of is that he was stressed. 21, a student and most importantly, stressed. But he was also the big brother of a frustratingly adorable five-year-old.orTooru and Tobio's parents go on their weekly date and Tooru is left to watch his adopted brother while having to complete an assignement. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Blue-eyed Rascal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Haikyuu enthusiats! 
> 
> So it would appear that this is my first (and hopefully not the last) work in the hq fandom. I'm really, really excited about it, especially since I've been working on it for about a week. I definitely enjoyed writing this so  
> I hope you will enjoy reading it! :)
> 
> Also, this goes out to a dear friend of mine who got me into hq and is always there to talk about it with me! We met last year but he really is a big brother to me and we both love to imagine our boys Tobio and Tooru as siblings. So this was written primarily for us both. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm done talking. Once again: enjoy guys!

If there was one thing Oikawa Tooru was sure of is that he was stressed. 21, a student and most importantly, stressed. And nothing more.

He always worked and studied hard, turned in his assignments a couple of days before the due date after having carefully proofread them, had a flawless sense of organization and even found time to help a few of the flunking students in his class.  
But weirdly enough, this week had not been a great one for Tooru and after having forgotten his computer at home on Monday (thankfully, he had some paper and pens in his bag but most of his notes were on his computer), his glasses on Tuesday; after having had a terrible headache all through Wednesday because he had forgotten his glasses home the day before, here he was, on a Thursday night, now furiously typing his modern lit essay in hopes of turning it in before midnight.

Of course, his teacher had given this assignment to his students two weeks prior but again, weirdly enough, Tooru had completely forgotten about it. Bless Iwaizumi for sending him a reminder that read like this:

 _Yo shittykawa. I noticed this week has been kicking you in the ass so I hope you remembered that essay you had to turn in and you're sending it as we speak_.

"Ehhhhhh..." Tooru had ineloquently mumbled. Yup, he'd definitely forgotten about that one. And so, a few hours before he had to turn his assignment in (five hours, more precisely), he booted up his computer, did minimal research (which the perfectionist in him was internally torturing him for), jotted down half-formed ideas and arguments (some more lashing from the perfectionist) and came up with a very generic theme and thesis (one more kick from the perfectionist to end Tooru).

He was in the middle of tearing his hair out (figuratively of course) when his mother knocked on the door to his room, clad in a form-fitting dress, her lips painted red.

"Tooru-chan, did you remember that you were supposed to watch Tobio-chan for us tonight?"

_Oh._

_Fuck._

was written all over his face. Apparently, he'd forgotten about that too.  
And as if to mock him Tobio-chan materialized right behind his mother's legs and looked at Tooru with his slanted, ridiculously large, irritatingly aquamarine eyes and blinked curiously.

It was Thursday. And Thursdays meant dinner date for Tooru's mom and Tobio's dad because the couple had established that they needed at least one night per week to spend quality time together and that the now adopted brothers needed their own time to bond. And in all the panic and distress his crap week had caused, he'd forgotten about Thursday night's date.

Schooling his face, he said: "Oh right! Right. Well uhhh, right. I'll watch him. It's alright."

Nope, things were not alright. How was he supposed to watch a toddler while typing his essay and having an existential crisis at the same time?

"I mean, you seem busy..." his mother started.  
"No no, I'm not! Don't worry!" the student assured (what was he doing?!) "I can totally watch him tonight. No problem."

His mother frowned slightly but gently pushed Tobio in (the little rascal) before thanking her son and smiling at him, wishing both the boys a good night. It was not so long after that he heard the front door being closed.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

(Wait, he'd already said that)

_Crap._

("crap" was good. No swearing in front of the children. Well... the child, in this case)

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap-_

"Nii-chan" he heard. "I'm hungry." He looked towards little Tobio who was holding his stomach and his beat up stuffed bunny, effectively putting an end to the beginning of the eldest's mental breakdown.

Ugh. Damned (adorable) little rascal. And now Tooru had to feed him. He sighed.

"Okay. Well uh, I think mom left some udon leftovers in the fridge. C'me on, let's go and see." And getting up from his seat, Tooru closed his laptop, slipped it under his right arm and unconsciously extended his left hand out for Tobio to grab it. And Tobio didn't waste any time in slipping his cold and small fingers between his adopted brother's bigger digits.

(It was only midway to the kitchen that Tooru realized what was going on and he did not enjoy it one bit. He was not holding his adopted brother's hand by choice. Absolutely not.)

Once in the kitchen, he dropped his laptop on the counter and let go of Tobio's hand, pulled out the udon leftovers from the fridge and heated them up.

"Nii-chan" Tobio tentatively called out, "what are you doing with your computer?"

"Um, nothing. Just homework." Tooru curtly responded.

"Are you always doing homework? Is that why you never play with me?"

Oh. That definitely did not hurt. Nope. Not one bit.

Tooru sighed, running his hand through his hair before plating the now re-heated udon and bringing it to the table. He grabbed Tobio, sat him at the table before giving him chopsticks.

"Eat up" the student mumbled and the child didn't waste time obeying, saying his thanks for the meal and diving in his plate.

Tooru couldn't help the pinch of regret that twisted his heart.

  
___________________

Tooru was now halfway through his essay. His eyes barely ever left the computer screen and he had not even left the table when Tobio had said he was done eating.

"Okay, leave your plate here. I'll take care of it later. You can go play or watch the TV" Tooru had groaned out, too focused on his essay to notice the disappointed look Tobio was giving him. The little boy would have liked for his older brother to eat with him and then play with him.

Tobio was a generally happy little boy. But if there was one thing he missed, it was his older brother. Tooru was big, tall, played volleyball and he looked so cool doing so and Tobio admired him a lot. Every Thursday night, Tobio hoped that he would get to spend time with him and always looked forward to their alone time. But the five-year-old quickly noticed how distant the college student was. And sometimes, Tobio wondered whether his big brother loved him as much as he loved his older brother.

This Thursday night, Tobio had been very excited about eating with Tooru and having a chance to tell him about his day since they'd played volleyball at school. But Tooru had not been available, quickly typing on his keyboard, not even stopping to eat and Tobio was worried. Dad always said that eating was important, so all throughout his meal, he kept offering small bites of his food to Tooru who simply grunted dismissively. The little boy knew his brother was doing homework but he wondered what kind of school would ask Tooru to skip a meal.

Looking closely at the eldest, Tobio noticed the pinched look on his face, the tension in his shoulders, the crease between his eyebrows and concluded that Tooru had never looked so unhappy, so... Ah, what was this word adults used all the time? So stressed?

Maybe all Tooru needed was a hug? Tobio knew he needed one himself, right now.

_______________

8:30 pm and Tooru was still typing, eyes red and dry, ignoring his stomach's rumbling in order to keep writing, when he felt a tap on his right arm and jumped, letting out a strangled noise.

"Shhhh...." he hissed, barely refraining himself from swearing in front of Tobio who only stared at him with his enormous and strangely calm eyes, apparently unfazed.

"Nii-chan" he said before Tooru had the chance to start scolding him, a pout in his voice, "can I stay here with you? Like with daddy when he's working?"

Ah. Tooru bit his lip, scratched his head.

You see, Tobio usually was a very quiet and independent boy, always finding ways to occupy himself without needing anyone to tell him what to do. But he was still a child nonetheless and sometimes needed attention and his own fill of familial affection.

The Kageyama-Tooru family was a busy one whose parents often brought work home. But they still made it a point of honor to provide their children with the love they needed, despite their hectic schedules. And while Tooru's mom was an extremely organized person who always managed to make time for the two boys, even during her busiest days, Tobio’s dad had to come up with ways to spend some time with them. Thus, he’d install his workstation in the living room with his family, whenever his work didn’t require too much quiet or focus. And when he decided he’d rather work at the dinner table, slightly more isolated, he’d sometimes let Tobio sit on his lap -an effective way to hug his son while getting his tasks done.

And that was what Tobio was referring to, it seemed. Except he’d never asked Tooru. Thinking about it, he’d never asked much from Tooru.

Had the student really neglected the little boy that much?

 _Yup. Yup, you have._ His brain replied.

_Ah. Right._

Sighing out of frustration at himself, he pushed his chair back and extended his arms towards the little boy who gave him a confused look, his stuffed bunny dangling from his fisted little hand.

“You comin’, little one?” Tooru prompted, amused endearment and mild fatigue in his voice.

It didn’t take Tobio much to run (waddle, really) to his big brother, who then grabbed him under his armpits and hauled him onto his lap. Tooru then drew his chair closer to the table, slipped his hands under Tobio’s arms, while the little boy adjusted in his lap and leaned back against the student’s chest.

An hour passed like this, both of the boys’ eyes fixated on the computer screen, Tooru focused on his essay, re-reading passages and fixing typos and grammar mistakes, while Tobio tried to make sense of the complicated words that appeared on the screen.

“Nii-chan, what’s ‘metaphor’?” he asked timidly.  
“Oh, um…” Tooru hesitated. How was he supposed to explain a concept that **_he_** saw as basic to a child? He definitely appreciated the curiosity the little boy displayed for his work, though. Usually all he was met with when talking about literary concepts was contempt, not genuine curiosity. “Well, it’s when you compare two things together.”

“Like when you compare your favorite foods?”

At that, Tooru sincerely laughed.

“No baby. ( _wait. “baby”? When had he started calling Tobio “baby”?_ ) It’s like when mom says your hair is as black as coal.”

Tobio turned to face his big brother, his brow scrunched in utter confusion.

_Adorable. Just adorable._

Tooru grinned, amused, and used that sentence any decent adult would use on a child: “You’ll understand later” and then dropped a kiss on the little boy’s hair.

(No, he was not - okay, he was totally endeared. He could admit defeat.)

Tobio then fell quiet and Tooru returned to typing. They stopped speaking after that and silence surrounded them.The student wondered whether his little brother was bored but the latter didn’t seem to even get fidgety and ended up asking a few more questions, perfectly content with spending time with his brother this way.

And if Tooru dropped a few more kisses on Tobio’s hair while writing on? Nobody had to know.

_______________

Around 10:00 pm, Tooru finally finished his essay and put the final period to it, leaning back against his chair and taking his glasses off. It definitely was not the best work he’d ever written but he had finished it soon enough and was just glad to be able submit it in time.

His attention was pulled back to the little boy on his lap who, now that he was thinking about it, suddenly felt heavier than he had an hour ago. His breathing also felt much regular and calm and when Tooru leaned down and around his little brother's body and brushed the child's dark hair off his face, he realized that Tobio was asleep. His face was completely relaxed, free from the little frown that sometimes marred his face, his lips forming a pout, his round cheeks slightly puffed.

Tooru smiled to himself, heart suddenly swelling with fondness. In this moment, he was grateful that their parents weren't there because being with Tobio, his little brother, was all he needed to realize how little time he'd truly spent with him.

"Ah, we get some time together and you fall asleep on me. Am I that boring, Tobio-chan?" the student chuckled. He then whispered, more seriously "I haven't been the best big bro, have I? I'm really sorry, little one. I'll try to do better, play with you, talk with you, watch TV with you more often. I'll be such a good brother, you'll never stop bragging about me at school. I promise."

Once again, his lips descended on the little boy's head and Tooru let the kiss linger a bit, as if to seal the promise he'd just made to his little brother, even unconscious that such pact existed.

Yes, he'd make the most of the Thursdays, days, hours, minutes he'd have with little Kageyama Tobio from now on.

Tooru put the child to bed before sending his essay to his teacher. 10:30pm. He was on time. He sighed, relieved.

This definitely wasn't the best essay he'd ever written or the best essay he would ever write. But he had the best little brother and he had realized tonight. And that's what mattered, for now.

And if his grade on this assignment was a bit lower than those he usually got, then what about it?

_____________

_**Bonus:** _

Tobio was waiting. It was 4pm and he was waiting for someone to come and get him from school. His dad had said he'd come but it seemed like he had forgotten. Like most of the time.

Tobio turned his eyes away from the school gates that he had impatiently and desperately been watching.

Beside him, his friend Shoyou was happily chattering to him about this new toy he'd gotten for his birthday but Tobio could barely listen to him. An ugly feeling was creeping up inside of him, a feeling that made his eyes wet and his mouth tremble slightly. And Shoyou chatted on, oblivious to his friend's increasing sadness.

Tobio loved his family and they were all very kind to him, even Tooru (especially after the last time he'd watched Tobio) but sometimes he wished they'd stop paying attention to work and more to him.

Just as he was about to resign himself to ask Shoyou if his mother could bring him back home, he heard a very familiar voice call his name out. And it was not just the voice, but also the way the voice called out to him that sounded familiar, that made him think that **_that_** person had come for him.

"YOOHOO, TOBIO-CHAN!!"

Tobio's eyes widened and when he turned around, Tooru was there in his volleyball uniform, waving at him and smiling like picking up his little brother was the best thing he'd ever done.

The little boy froze for a second before he suddenly leapt up (startling Shoyou in the process) and ran to his older brother, yelling out:

"NII-CHAAAAAN!!!!!"

Tooru caught him and hauled him up, both arms around his little body.

"Hiya, little rascal. How are you? Gonna get your stuff so we can get snacks before we go home?"

Tobio beamed at his older brother. It was not even Thursday and yet, he and Tooru were going to get snacks together?

In this moment, nothing could have made little Tobio any happier. He loved his big brother and his big brother loved him.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good time! Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment! Hope to see you guys soon :D


End file.
